Ice Water
by ArtikGato
Summary: A pointless little Yu-Gi-Oh! ficcie. Well, not really pointless. After his loss to Joey in Battle City, Maco's feeling a little under the weather...


**Ice Water**

**By ArtikGato**

**Disclaimer: **The wonderful and talented Kazuki Takahashi owns _Yu-Gi-Oh!._ I wouldn't mind owning Maco-kins, but oh well.

**Author's Notes:** This isn't a 'Mary-Sue' or one of those stories where someone sticks in an annoying perfect character form of themselves into a story for the sole purpose of having a romance with a certain character. Not that I don't find Maco-kins absolutely kawaii, but this story contains no romance whatsoever. I wrote this for the sole purpose fo cheering up Maco. Marin is ONLY in this fic as someone that Maco can relate to since she too is an ocean duelist. 

            "I promise I'll treat your cards with respect, Maco,"

            "You'd better. And best of luck in the finals." 

            He may have seemed happy, but inside the duelist of the sea was far from it.

            "Two defeats. First at Duelist Kingdom by Yugi Mutuoh, and now in Battle City by Joey. I used my best cards, and they still won. Could it be that the sea actually let me down?" he pondered, sitting on the edge of the aquarium. The sun was setting on one of the last days of the Battle City championship. He didn't even notice that a blue haired girl was approaching the aquarium's pool, until she spoke.

            "Oh. I didn't notice you until now. What are you doing here?" she asked. He jumped, and turned to face her, only to lose his balance and fall into the water. She ran up and offered him a hand as he climbed out of the pool.

            "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that," she said, as he lumbered out of the pool. 

            "That's all right," he said, quickly shaking his hair loose of water and ringing out his clothes.

            "You're Maco Tsunami, right? The world acclaimed 'Ocean Duelist'?" she asked.

            "Umm, yeah. World acclaimed, you say?" he asked.

            "Oh, yeah!" she said, and smiled brightly at him. "Your fights here at Battle City and back at Duelist Kingdom have gotten you some notoriety. They say that you're the best duelist that uses only ocean style cards," 

           "Well, at least I'm the best at something," he said. She noticed his discarded Duel Disk nearby.

            "Oh. You got elliminated?" she asked.

            "I still have a few locator cards, but the Finals start tomorrow. I can't win enough locator cards in one night to get me all six." he said, kind of sadly.

            "Hey, cheer up. At least you're the best ocean duelist in the world," 

            "Not without my _Legendary Fisherman_ card," he replied, even more sadly.

            "You want to test that?" she asked. He looked up to see a Duel Disk on her arm and a challenging expression on her face. 

            "You're challenging me? I'm sorry, but I don't feel like dueling right now," 

            "What if I told you that I was the number 2 ocean duelist in the world?" she asked. He looked at her.

            "You?" he asked.

            "Yup! I'm Marin Mizujin, Mistress of Mermaids!" she said, proudly. 

            "Interesting," Maco said, picking up his duel disk.

            "Well, Marin, I accept your challenge, then. But we don't have to play for keeps, you know," Maco said.

            "Whatever. I'm just honored to be dueling _Maco Tsunami_," she said, smiling brightly. 

            "Let's duel!" 

(duel will be script format)

Maco: I'll start off, then. And I'll summon Misairuzame in Attack mode!!" (1400/1600)

Marin: Not bad. Okay, then I'll place one card face down and summon Rainbow Marine Mermaid in Attack mode!" (1550/1700) "Okay, mermaid, attack his Misairuzame!" *Misairuzame destroyed*

Maco: (3850) "Hm. Impressive. Okay, I'll place two cards face down and summon Seven Colored Fish!" (1800/800) "Attack!" 

Marin: "Not so fast, hot shot! I'll activate my trap card, Reinforcements! It raises my Rainbow Marine Mermaid's attack points by 500 during this turn!" *Seven Colored Fish is destroyed*

Maco: (3550) "No, my fish!"

Marin: "And it's my turn again. So I'll place two more cards face down and I'll summon Enchanting Mermaid, and I'll sacrifice my two mermaids to summon an even more powerful card to the feild...Roaring Ocean Snake!" (2100/1800) "And since you don't have any monsters protecting you, I can directly attack you! Go Roaring Ocean Snake!" *attacks Maco directly*

Maco: (2450) "You've almost got me down to half of my original life points. Most impressive. Okay, it is now my turn. And I'll place another card face down and place a monster in defense mode."

Marin: "I won't sacrifice my snake to your trap cards, Maco! I summon...Water Omotics!" (1400/1200) "Now Water Omotics, attack the face down card!" 

Maco: I didn't want to use this card on a low attack point monster, but oh well. I'll activate Trap Hole, destroying your Water Omotics!" *Water Omotics is destroyed* "Now it is once again my turn. I'll set another card face down and place another monster face down. And...I will end my turn." 

Marin: "I'll summon 30,000 Year Old White Turtle in defense mode." (1250/2100) "And I will attack with the turtle!" *one of Maco's face down monsters was destroyed*

Maco: "Perfect. You've fallen right into my trap."

Marin: "A trap?!"

Maco: "Yes. Now I'll activate my two face down magic cards, Brain Control and Change of Heart!"

Marin: "Oh no!"

Maco: "I'll use them to take control of your 30,000 Year Old White Turtle and Roaring Ocean Snake! And now I'll play my third face down card, Crab Turtle's Oath! Using this card I'll sacrifice your turtle, ocean snake, and my face down monster, Catapult Turtle, to summon the Crab Turtle!" (2550/2500) "With no monsters guarding _your_ life points, it looks like the tables have turned! Attack Crab Turtle!" 

Marin: (1450) "_Great. Now he's in the lead. I have to make a comeback..._" "Okay, I'll summon Turtle Bird in Attack mode." (1900/1700) and place two cards face down on the field. And that'll do it for me."

Maco: "I don't know what you have planned, but I won't fall for it. So I'll summon Giant Red Snake in Attack mode..." (1800/800) "And I'll use a magic card called Power of Kaishin to raise it's attack points to 2100! Now Giant Red Snake, attack the Turtle Bird!"

Marin: "Sorry Maco, but I'll have to put a stop to this play. Activate Shield and Sword! It switches every monster's attack points with their defense points!"

Maco: "Oh no!"

Marin: "That's right!" (Giant Red Snake :: 800/2100, Turtle Bird :: 1700/1900)

Maco: "No!" *Giant Red Snake is destroyed* (1550)

Marin: "And now it is my turn. So I'll place a monster card face down and end my turn again."

Maco: "It's time for me to end this duel, so I'll summon High Tide Gyojin." (1650/1300) "Gyojin! Attack the face down card!" *face down card is destroyed* "Now Crab Turtle! Attack Turtle Bird!" 

Marin: _"None of my Trap or Magic cards can help!_" *Crab Turtle is destroyed* (200)

Maco: "Looks like this duel is just about over." 

Marin: "You're right, Maco. I forfeight," 

            "You forfeight?" Maco asked.

            "That's right," she said, sliding the Duel Disk off of her arm. She took a card off of her discard pile, and fished around in her pocket until she produced a clear, glass looking card. Maco stared at her, suprized.

            "You don't have to give me your locator card," he said. She nodded, and replaced the card in her pocket. She walked up to him, and handed him the duel monster card.

            "Here. I want you to have this, even if we weren't playing for keeps," she said. He took the card. _Rainbow Marine Mermaid_. 

            "You...don't have to give me this," 

            "Yeah I do," she replied, shaking her head when he tried to give it back to her. "Just think of it as a gift," 

            "Thank you. This is a powerful card," he said, adding it to his deck, and then sliding his duel disk off of his arm as well. 

            "Okay, you can't tell me that you're not feeling better," she commented, smiling brightly again.

            "You're right. I am feeling better. Thanks, Marin."


End file.
